


A Bit of A Clutz

by metalhawk



Category: Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 19:56:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: They've grown fond of each other. Windblade acts on it. In her own way.





	A Bit of A Clutz

Something slams into Strongarm. It's slim, black and red, and has long thing wings. Windblade.

She yells out as he falls into the Scrapyard's aisles, knocking a couple garden knomes off the shelf. Windblade is on top of her.

"Windblade…?!" She asks. "Are you alright?"

The flier smiles. "I'm alright. Guess I'm just a bit of a clutz-itron."

That sounds familiar. On their first mission together, with Zizza. Strongarm had tripped her to keep the humans safe.

She sees how close Windblade is to her. She's grown a crush on the Primus-chosen femme ever since she left that afternoon, after they'd captured Zizza.

Her beautiful lips were so close to her own, her astonishing optics staring mischievously into hers.

Before she can really ask herself what she's doing, her lips are on Windblade's. Windblade kisses back, her body adjusting so that she's straddling Strongarm.

Something tells the cadet that this wasn't an accident.

She grins at the thought of Windblade having to plan this out, just to get her attention, to kiss her. She places her hand on Windblade's hip.

When the kiss ends, Windblade is smirking. "I knew that would work," she whispers.

Strongarm smiles back. "I knew you planned this entire thing!"

Windblade kisses her forehead. "What can I say? I've grown fond of you, cadet."

"I've grown fond of you as well, Windblade."

Then Strongarm kisses Windblade again.


End file.
